


Night is for Companions

by wyntirrose



Series: Minibot Tales [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee and Cosmos keep each other company in a quiet med bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night is for Companions

Bumblebee came online with a groan and immediately reached up to rub his face only to stop as he focused on the stumps at the ends of his arms.

"Oh. Right," he murmured as he brought up the memories of the battle he had barely survived.

"You're online," Ratchet stated as he came into Bumblebee's line of site. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were at Tyger Pax. I was fighting some 'Con. He had an energy whip I think. Or a garrotte maybe ..." Bumblebee frowned as his memory grew hazy. "I'm not sure what happened next. Pain and then red and blue. ... Did Optimus save me?"

Ratchet chuckled softly. "I can see why you'd think that, but no. That was Ironhide and Chromia. The Con had nearly offlined you, but they got to you in time. You'd lost a lot of fuel when he took your hands, but you're safe now."

The medic gently brushed his hand over the top of Bumblebee's helm. "Your remaining damage is strictly cosmetic, save your hands. And Wheeljack should have the replacements ready by tomorrow. In the meantime, I want you to recharge. I've told the others that they can come see you so long as they don't wear you out. You need to give your internal repair systems time to knit up and incorporate the replacement parts."

"Yes, sir," the small spy murmured.

He had to admit that he was exhausted, but he wasn't allowed to rest just yet. Not with so many people coming to see him and wish him a speedy recovery. Soon the faces were blurring together and he found himself drifting into forced recharge. He barely noticed as Ratchet chased his visitors out, but he did note the familiar green form lying on the berth next to him. A familiar mech who Bumblebee couldn't help but notice, hadn't had a single visitor of his own.

\---

It was becoming a habit, it seemed, onlining only to remember that he was still in medbay. He had been in recharge for quite some time, if the lights and silence were anything to go by. He could hear someone moving around quietly in the office, but other than the soft noises of the monitoring equipment, the medbay was silent. The dimmed lighting and the obvious skeleton crew were signs that he had woken during the late night shift, a time when nearly all of Cybertron was recharging. Bumblebee sighed and shifted on the berth. Yes, he needed more rest, but at the same time the very idea was boring.

"Oh, I'm sorry," whispered a familiar accented voice next to him. "I didn't disturb you, did I?"

Bumblebee turned his head and looked at Cosmos. The green minibot was sitting at the edge of his berth unmasked as he drank a cube of energon. 

"No worries. You didn't. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again," he said with genuine pleasure in his voice. 

Cosmos's allowed a small, shy smile to pull as his lips before schooling his expression back to neutrality.

"I'm glad to see you too, Bumblebee. Though not under these circumstances."

The spy looked his fellow patient over as best as he could from the angle he was at. "You don't look like you need to be here though. What's wrong? If you don't mind my asking?"

Cosmos shook his head as he sat up and manoeuvred himself to a better location. "Just observation. Ratchet always wants to be sure when I come back from a mission. We can't be too careful; after all there’s always the possibility that I might have picked something up out there or rattled something loose on re-entry."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Bumblebee replied as he tried to sit up. His lack on hands was making it difficult to move his bulk around without jarring something though. He was about to give up when he felt gentle hands on his frame helping him up. It was a sign of his exhaustion that he never saw Cosmos move.

"Oh! Thank you,” he whispered gratefully.

Cosmos looked at the monitor beside them and frowned. “You’re a little low still,” he said softly. “Let me go get you something.”

"You don't need to do that."

“I know I don’t,” the little shuttle replied. “I want to. And I think I could use some more too. I’ll be right back.”

With that he made his tentative way over to the office. It was clear that Cosmos wasn’t suited for life planetside. Bumblebee couldn’t help but wonder if that was one of the reasons the other minibot was so seldom around. It couldn’t be easy to be down here when it was so obviously difficult to work his way around normal gravity. Plus there was the fact that he had heard talk of this little mech. Occasionally Cosmos would come up in conversation and there was so often a mocking tone about it. Even more so than the other minibots experienced.

Cosmos knocked on the office door and spoke quietly to the medic within. When he returned he held a box of energon goodies in one hand.

“Here. Hoist says we can have these so long as we eat them and that’s it. He wants you to keep resting, and technically that other cube was my ration for the day,” Cosmos said as he came to sit beside Bumblebee on the berth. Then he looked down at the spy’s hands - or lack thereof - and made a small embarrassed sound.

Bumblebee looked at Cosmos and couldn’t help but smile at the socially awkward mech. There was just something so very endearing about him. Bumblebee smiled playfully at Cosmos.

“I’m sure we can make this work somehow.” With that he opened his mouth for an energon goodie.

Cosmos's optics darkened slightly and he made a small, nervous sound before pulling out a small square and popping it into Bumblebee's mouth. He looked away and stammered slightly.

The yellow spy couldn't help but feel for Cosmos and wished he had his hands so he could brush the other mech's cheek. "Sorry, I shouldn't be teasing. You're obviously uncomfortable."

"No, I- ... no, it's okay," Cosmos replied, looking up at the other mech. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I'm just not used to-" He cut himself off with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

Bumblebee felt his spark sink at the reaction. It was suddenly obvious that Cosmos was more than just socially awkward and shy. He had been hurt at some point in the past and was hiding behind a wall of solitude.

"You know, I'd like to be your friend, right?" Bumblebee asked. "I mean, when we met in Polyhex and were heading back to Iacon I thought that maybe we made a connection."

"A connection?" Cosmos asked tentatively.

"Yeah. You seem really interesting and we seemed to have something in common."

"Oh?" There was something in the shuttle's tone and look that made Bumblebee think that he was fighting not to hold onto to any hope. It was truly spark breaking.

"Yeah, I do," the yellow spy said firmly. "And I think that we should maybe talk about it. How about after we both get cleared we go get a cube together? A friend of mine told me about this great little bar in Iacon proper where we can get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

There was a long pause. Cosmos's normally hidden face was silently eloquent with vying emotions before he finally nodded.

"Yeah, Bumblebee. I think I'd like that."


End file.
